memorias
by ranka nee-chan
Summary: la antartica chilena ann sweet  esta apunto de morir y nos cuenta su historia, sus sueños y reflexiones...lose asco e resumen pero denle un oportunidad por favor soy nueva en esto


Memorias

**Disclaimer:** lamentablemente hetalia no me pertenece por que o si no manu ya estaría en la serie desde ase mucho y el yaoi estaría por todos lados kolkolkolkolkol…sino que hetalia le pertenece a el gran hidekazu himaruya-sama y latín hetalia le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños del cuales ninguna soy yo º(T-T)º…

**Agradecimientos:** emmm…a una aburrida clase de religión a mis amigos nanao-chan ren y len y por supuesto a el gran google-sensei y la gran wikipedia-sensei y a todos ellos que les pueda haber gustado mi historia y a los que por ultimo se dieron el tiempo e leerla

**Personajes:** muchos personajes de latin hetalia y hetalia principalmente y también personajes inventados por mi

**Principal: **antártica chilena (ann sweet) y sus hermanos chile (Manuel) y rapa nui (tai tuno) y los posibles hijos de algunas parejas

**Pareja principal: **muchas pero suiza x antártica chilena sobre sale (ranka: nii idea que me fume) y también países latinos x países europeos

Sin más la historia

Memorias

Hola yo soy ann sweet o antártica chilena como soy mejor conocidaza estamos en el año 3145 y ya estoy apunto de morir solo tengo con suerte una o dos horas mas de vida así solo quiero recordar mi vida y quienes la marcaron y tal vez pensar que para elles igual yo fui importante

Bueno yo siempre fui la menor de mis dos hermanos nahuel (significa: tigre) nekul (significa: rápido y es el nombre mapuche de chile) y tai tuno (literalmente significa mar lunar y es isla de pascua) siempre cuidaron de mi al igual que abuelo Arauco y papa mapuche todos éramos felices juntos pero un día llegaron unos hombres de ropas raras a destruir y matar todo, quitarnos nuestra cultura para imponernos la religión de ellos y que dejáramos de de alabar a la madre tierra. abuelo Arauco me mando al sur mas específicamente a la antártica y que no saliera de ahí por ningún motivo a tai (rapa nui) también lo mando a su isla a esconderse allí y a nahuel lo mantuvo a su lado esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mis hermanos en mucho tiempo luego me entere que tai había caído en las manos de Francia y que nahuel asía poco había sucumbido ante un tal Antonio de España y que este se lo llevo junto con el resto de nuestra familia no sanguínea (el resto de los países latinos que fueron colonia de España) yo estuve a salvo después de un tiempo me llego la horrible noticia de que papa mapuche sufría mucho pero esta tratando de hacerle frente a los extranjeros y que los pueblos de abuelo Arauco estaban siendo casados, vendidos y exterminados tuve miedo… mucho, mucho miedo que llegaran los llamados colonizadores en especial los llamados españoles que asta en estos lugares tan alegados como aquí se sabían de las atrocidades que ellos cometían y me llevaran al igual que a mis hermanos y se deshicieran de la gente que abuelo Arauco había mandado conmigo al la antártica.

Eso me aterraba mucho, que llegaran, habían días enteros en que yo vigilaba con una cuchilla en las manos esperando que ellos llegaran mas nunca lo hicieron agradecí cada día mi suerte que ellos no aprecian por el mar y que mi gente estuviera segura luego de mucho tiempo yo ya estaba resignada que tarde o temprano ellos llegarían que solo cosa de tiempo para que ellos llegaran, un día vi un barco todo mi gente alarmada se armo mas yo solo tome una cuchilla y la escondí entre mis ropas y me abrigue no tenia miedo a ese Barco de echo sentía una paz inmensa. Del barco bajaran dos niños unos de 8 y otro de 6 años los que corrieron a abrazarme luego de eso se presentaron como mis hermanos les ordene a mi gente que bajara las armas a mis hermanos los invite a entrar a mi pequeña choza ahí me contaron que ellos y el resto de nuestros hermanos no directos se habían liberado o estaban en proceso de conseguir su independencia en eso nahuel…digo Manuel ya que ese Antonio le había cambiado el nombre por que no lo recordaba y no lo podía pronunciar nah…Manuel le pareció un buen nombre y lo conservo. Bueno Manuel me contó que al fin éramos libres pero nos tomo mucho mucho tiempo, sudor, lágrimas, y sangre y que grandes hombres y mujeres paliaron por la independencia y la libertad como don Bernardo O´Higgins, José miguel carrera "el príncipe de los caminos", Manuel Rodríguez "el hijo de la rebeldía" como era conocido pero yo lo conocí como el primer amor de mi hermano Manuel, los hermanos carrera, doña javiera carrera una de la única hermana de los carreras, Paula jaraqueda pero no solo los criollos paliaron por la libertad desde que los españoles nos empezaron a invadir nuestras tierras nuestra gente paliaron fieramente pero eso no es de extrañar ya que por nuestras venas corre aparte sangre corre la fuerza y la bravura del puma y la astucia de la chilla entre ellos destacaron Arauco, caupolican, lautaro, varios caciques, entre las mujeres fue fresia una mujer de temer y muchos, muchos héroes y heroínas anónimos y anónimas que todos lograron tal hazaña tal vez ninguno entre si se conocieron por que eran de distintos tiempos o no pero al final todos se unieron para liberar al país, nuestro país…chile.

Luego me dijeron que no había necesidad de que estuviera mas tiempo oculta pero bien sabia que nada volvería a ser lo mismo nos veíamos distintos la última vez que nos vimos Manuel paresia un niño 6, tai uno 4 y yo paresia de 2 años…habíamos cambiado para siempre le comunique a mi pueblo que volveríamos se que muchos se alegraron

Mas otros no pero igual subieron al barco. Luego de un largo tiempo llegamos al nuevo país ahí luego un hombre que se presento como el director supremo de chile O´Higgins nos subió a un carruaje una vez dentro Manuel me explico que ese era su superior pero no era ni de tai ni mió pero podríamos vivir con manu. Mientras miraba por la ventana que todo había cambiado la forma de vestir, hablar, actuar, las casas eran distintas muy distintas llegamos a la nueva casa de manu que era enorme que a partir de ahora seria mi hogar por mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo luego que entramos dos mujeres que eran empleadas me llevaron un baño para que ellas me bañaran, peinaran, perfumaran, y me vistieran con un hermoso vestido azul pastel con encajes azules mas oscuros realmente el vestido era hermoso amararon mi largo y blanco cabello blanco con un listón para que quedara como un cintillo me pusieron un hermosos zapatitos sin tacos azules pastel con adornos blancos y me pusieron un collar con un diamante como adorno principal las empleadas decían que me quedaba muy bien ya que como mis ojos eran azules como el cielo combina perfectos asta que una de ellas me pregunto:

-¿haber mi niña como se llama?

Yo en ese entonces no tenia nombre por lo cual respondí que ninguno ambas empleadas me miraron curiosas y sorprendidas asta que fije mi intención en la ventana en las cordilleras había algo blanco y les pregunte a las empleadas que era ellas me respondieron: nieve

¿Nieve eh? Pensé así que les comunique a ambas mujeres que desde ahora mi nombre seria nieve luego una tercera mujer apareció avisándonos que tenia que bajar a comer que además teníamos visitas importantes baje a comedor donde me esperaban mis hermano, el superior de manu, su familia además sabia un niño rubio y un hombre

Me acerque con precaución y me senté entre mis hermanos asta que el niño rubio hablo

-che mi manu, tenes una hermana muy linda che, pero nosotros ya estamos casados che

-callate weon y come

-si no molestes a mi hermana ni a mi hermano

-che vale, vale pero ¿lindura de pelo blanco como te llamas vos che?

- nieve, mi nombre es nieve -respondí seriamente-

-¿nieve? Valla que aquí todos tienen nombres raros nahuel, tai tuno y ahora…nieve –respondió con una sonrisa el hombre que acompañaba va al niño rubio-

Luego de comer fuimos afuera donde conversamos los cuatro y me entere que Manuel era "esposa" de ese chico llamado martín que era el representante de argentina así conversamos muchas cosas mas asta que el acompañaba a martín apareció para decirnos que se tenían que ir así que nos despedimos una inclinación para mi, un apretón de manos para tai y un beso en la boca para Manuel y de paso lamerle los labios claro que mi hermano respondió…con un golpe y muchos insultos.

Ya había anochecido así que las criados nos llamaron a comer y a dormir esa noche dormimos todos en la cama de manuel como cuando abuelo Arauco y papa mapuche cuidaban de nosotros….

-lo logre termine el capitulo viva haber espero reviews, amenazas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, a rusia?, nada bueno en realidad me confoirmo solo con que lo lean


End file.
